Project X Zone
is a crossover simulation RPG video game for Nintendo 3DS released on October 11, 2012 in Japan, and released in North America on June 2013 and Europe on July 5, 2013. The game features characters from Capcom, Sega and Namco Bandai. X, Zero, Tron Bonne and the Servbots appear in the game as playable characters. Also in the game are Iris as an event character, and Vile, Armor Soldier, Mets, Gun Volt, Horokko, Red Horokko and Sharukurusu as enemies. Cyber Space appears only once as a stage for Chapter 20 and Kattelox Island's City Hall appears as background art for a brief cutscene. X, Zero and Vile first appear in Chapter 20, appropriately titled "The Maverick Hunters" ("Irregular Hunter" in the Japanese version). X and Zero are actually the final new Pair Unit to join the team (Chris and Jill from the Resident Evil series officially join the party in the next chapter, but they had been properly introduced during the fifth prologue portion earlier). References to Sigma are made during X and Zero's initial conversation with Vile, but Sigma himself does not appear in the game. Due to the game's crossover universe lore, KOS-MOS from the Xenosaga series apparently has information about X, Zero and the Maverick Hunters in her database. In turn, Zero has information about KOS-MOS, as well as Devilotte and Tron (though this interferes with the Mega Man series continuity as Tron would be born literally thousands of years later, therefore Zero should not know who Tron is at all and should not have data about her). Following the previous continuity of Namco x Capcom, Tron remembers KOS-MOS from their past cross-dimensional journey together. Though it's only self-contained lore, the timelines of Xenosaga and Mega Man Legends apparently align themselves with each other due to their science fiction themes, a fact originally established in Namco x Capcom. A sequel, Project X Zone 2: Brave New World, has been released. X and Zero have been confirmed to return. During a video from E3 2015, it was shown that X and Zero were fighting Sigma, who appears in the sequel as well. Characters Pair Units Solo Units Cameos Capcom * Devilotte summons Blodia from Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness and the Mobilesuits: Alpha and Beta from Side Arms Hyper Dyne. Sega * Ulala summons Harrier from Space Harrier, Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone and Scooter from Alien Storm. Rival Units Event Characters Gallery Project X Zone - X & Kos-Mos.jpg PXZOPRobots.jpg PXZOPTron.jpg PXZOPBlades.jpg Videos ３DS「PROJECT X ZONE（プロジェクト クロスゾーン）」第1弾PV|''Project X Zone'' Japanese preview 「PROJECT X ZONE（プロジェクト クロスゾーン）」第2弾PV|''Project X Zone'' Japanese trailer Project X Zone - 3DS - Ultimate Cross Over|''Project X Zone'' European trailer See also *Namco × Capcom *Project X Zone 2 *Street Fighter × Tekken *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate External links *[http://pxz.channel.or.jp/ Project X Zone official site] *''Project X Zone'' in the Project X Zone wiki *''Project X Zone'' in the Capcom wiki *''Project X Zone'' in the Namco Bandai wiki *''Project X Zone'' in the Sega wiki es:Project X Zone Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo 3DS games